


Bonus Merlin art for "Meeting the Minister"

by fuluoliang



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still inspired by the same quote :<br/>“Is that the time?” said Merlin brightly, pulling an ornate pocket watch from his coat and giving an unconvincing start of surprise (Arthur couldn’t help but notice the watch was upside down). “I must dash. I need to tidy my office before the goblins arrive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Merlin art for "Meeting the Minister"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting the Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177712) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



> Bonus art featuring chibi!Merlin as the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. :D


End file.
